bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbara Johnson
Barbara Johnson (often referred to as the Housewife) is one of the selectable characters in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. She was the second character to be shown on the Cult of Rapture's Faces of Rapture's Civil War. "Barbara Johnson is a dutiful housewife and an attentive mother. She arrived in Rapture hoping that the unique and exciting circumstances of life under the sea would dispel the sense of dissatisfaction that plagued her topside. And at first it did. But as the novelty of her new environment wore off, and her household duties again demanded her full attention, she found herself once again beset by the familiar and nagging sense that there must be something more." Barbara's husband, Fred, forbade her from splicing in front of the children, despite her warnings that the neighbours were trying to kill them. After her daughter, Susie, is nearly attacked by a Big Daddy as she was trying to play with a Little Sister, Barbara goes against her husband's wishes and heads to the store to buy some more "Special Medicine". However, as ADAM became harder to find, Barbara becomes so desperate to acquire some that she lets several strange men claiming they've got ADAM into her apartment. They immediately kidnap Susie, and despite successfully shocking one of the men, another strikes Barbara with a Winter Blast, freezing her as they take her daughter away. However, she knows that they are taking her to the Little Sister Orphanage and states that she will march down there and find her daughter and then the men who kidnapped her. As Barbara splices more and more, she begins losing her grip on reality, believing the warzone to be her household. For example, she becomes deluded into thinking an enemy Big Daddy is the family dog and that the Little Sister is in fact her own child. Cosmetic Options Mask *Rabbit *Goat *Pink Feather (The character will earn masks when Ranking up) Melee Weapon *Frying Pan *Wrench *Candle Stick *Pipe (The character will earn more Melee Weapons when Ranking up) Audio Diaries *Keeping Up: Unlocked from the start. *Maternal Instincts: Unlocked at Rank 3. *Hard to Find: Unlocked at Rank 23. Quotes Picked up a Little Sister *''"I warned you not to play with bigger kids."'' *''"Oh, look at what these bullies did to you."'' *''"Tell me about your day, dear."'' Attacking a Rosie *''"FETCH!"'' *''"No! We can't keep it!"'' *''"Bad dog! Down!"'' *''"I'll never get your stain out of the rug!"'' *''"Don't make me take you straight to the pound!"'' Killed an Enemy Splicer *"Now you don't have to play dead!" *"Till death do us part! Goodbye, dear..." *"Maggots, mealybugs, antworms!" *"You look absolutely mortified, hahaha." *"Well, I guess there is rest for the wicked!" *"Nap time's over." Researching an Enemy To be Added Regenerating Health *"Mommy just needed a little rest!" *''"Ready or not, here comes mommy!"'' Plasmid Attacked To be Added Burning Electrocuted Frozen Swarmed Unknown *''"Humm, I hope you learned your lesson."'' *''"I suppose I have to clean this up."'' *''"Your mother would be so ashamed of you."'' *''"No need to wake up, dear."'' *''"There are just way too many parasites in this garden!"'' *''"Blood never washes out!"'' fr: Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters